Starshifter
by Exotos135
Summary: AU where Star, instead of inhereting the royal magic wand at 14, unlocked shapeshifting powers. Chapter requests accepted.
1. Marcoshifter

At the Diaz Household, Marco sat on the ground while Star, on her bed, proudly placed her hands on her hips.

"So, let me get this straight: you can shapeshift?" Marco inquired, his disbelief rather evident in his tone.

"Yep! Just request me to turn into something and I'll turn into it!" Star stated with a smile. "Got anything in mind?"

"Not really, because I'm not convinced that you can actually shapeshift." as Marco explained, Star rolled her eyes, shapeshifted into him and mockingly imitated him. "I mean, how can you re-arrange your whole being so you end up looking like someone else? It doesn't-"

Once Marco noticed the shapeshifted girl, however, he was amazed.

"Oh my goodness, you really can shapeshift!" he exclaimed as Star shifted back to normal.

"I can indeed!" Star went to Marco's side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "And if you'd like me to shift into something, just ask."

Upon hearing that, Marco scratched his chin and got an idea.

Literally a second later, Marco was sleeping on his bed, with a transformed Star as his bed sheet. "I love sleeping with you!" Star innocently whispered.


	2. Cookieshifter

Star walked around the Diaz Household until she spotted something on top of the fridge: a cookie jar. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach it on her own.

Soon enough, she got an idea and shifted her arms and bones so they would extend far enough to let her reach the cookie jar. However, once she tried to take the jar, the extended arms made it difficult for Star to back away properly, and she eventually tripped and hit the ground, causing the jar to crack.

Shortly afterwards, Marco came in and, completely unfazed by the sight, simply asked her, "You shapeshifted, didn't you?"

"I'd rather say I armshifted, since I only shifted my arms." Star explained. "Can you help me?"

Marco pinched his nose before helping the princess.


	3. Ludoshifter

Marco and Star were watching a sunset when they saw Ludo and his henchmonsters heading towards them. "Don't worry, I got it covered." Star remarked.

The princess shapeshifted into Ludo, with her same skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and just generally looked like a half-baked impersonation attempt. Nevertheless, when she came to Ludo and his henchmonsters, they stopped and looked genuinely dumbfounded.

"You idiots! I'm Ludo!" Star snarled. "The one you're following is an impostor!"

"What?! That's not true! I'm the real deal!" Ludo growled. "Now come on, you useless henchmen, beat her up!"

"Yeah, you morons! Beat up the impostor!" Star ordered before pointing at Ludo. "That's him, by the way."

"No, she's the impostor!" Ludo growled, pointing back at Star. "I mean, I'm a guy, for crying out loud!"

As the duo continued to argue, the monsters exchanged perplexed looks.

"I'm also a guy, I just don't wanna prove it right now!"

"Your voice sounds anything but masculine!"

"You look anything but masculine!"

Ludo gasped, and then Buff Frog interfered.

"Listen up, Ludos, we can't really tell which of you is the real deal, so there's only one way to do this: We'll beat both of you up."

"Wait, wha-"

And then Star and Ludo were beaten up until Star was sent flying back to Marco, which caused her to return back to her normal form. However, once the monsters found the real Ludo, they lifted him and left as the kappa fruitlessly tried to get them to focus on the teenagers, who waved goodbye.


	4. Skateboardshifter

Star watched TV when Marco came in, looking frantically everywhere. "What's wrong, Marco?" Star asked.

"Today's Jackie Lynn-Thomas's birthday, and I forgot to buy her a gift!" Marco answered.

Star stopped Marco on his tracks. "I can help you with that."

Later, with Jackie, Marco approached her with a skateboard with similar colors to Star. "Hey Jackie, I brought you a gift: a special mewman skateboard Star made herself!" he said, his anxiety quite evident in his tone.

Jackie grabbed the skateboard, gave it a quick look and gave Marco a smile and a thumbs up before riding away on it. And then Star herself came in.

"I honestly thought you were going to shapeshift into a skateboard." Marco remarked.

"And belong to somebody other than you? No way!" Star responded.

The duo laughed as they went back home.

"Wait, what did you say?" Marco inquired.


	5. Puppyshifter

Star was going to the kitchen when she heard Marco muse:

"I wish I had a puppy."

Getting an idea, Star shapeshifted into a puppy and jumped onto Marco's lap, catching the guy's attention.

"Oh look, a puppy that came out of absolutely nowhere! I think I'm gonna call you..." after thinking about it for a while, Marco came up with a perfect name: "Nacho Cheese."

 _"Meh, close enough."_ Star thought as Marco started playing with her.


	6. Wandshifter

Star approached Marco, leaped straight for him and shapeshifted into a copy of her wand, which landed on Marco's hand. Star gave the guy a wink and he got an idea.

"Fake Sounding Energy Beams!" Marco called, pointing his Star-Wand at the wall.

"Pew-pew!" Star shouted.


	7. Tomshifter

Star was slouching on the couch, utterly bored out of her mind.

"Sup, Star?" Marco asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"I have nothing to do, and I'm bored." Star answered. "Wanna have fun with my shapeshifting?"

Marco just shrugged. "Maybe, but what could you possibly turn into?"

Suddenly, Star transformed into Tom.

"Hey, Turdo, I totally got over Star!" Star said with a _terrible_ imitation of Tom's voice. "So, how about we turn into an item? You and I?"

"How about no?"

Star just laughed and chased Marco around the house, still in her Tom form.


	8. Karateshifter

Star walked in on Marco look at a bunch of metal planks suspended on two concrete blocks. "Hi Marco, what's wrong?" she greeted.

"I want to train for my karate class, so I got some metal planks to train." Marco explained, scratching the back of his head. "But now, I'm having second thoughts about this-"

Soon enough, Star shapeshifted into Marco. "Well, let me give it a shot!" she stated, cracking her knuckles.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Marco asked.

Star went to the metal planks as she growled, with a perfectly normal smile, "Don't understimate me, Marco."

The guy was quick to explain himself. "I'm not, I'm just worried that I might be taking it too far with the metal planks and letting you get probably injured at my expense. And, you know, when such an event happens, our roles are reversed."

"There's a first for everything!" Star shouted. "First? Fifth? Seventh? Whatever, here I go!"

Star swung her arm down...and a couple seconds later, she was back in her normal form and resting in Marco's bed, with an arm cast.

"So, where did you get the metal planks anyway?" Star inquired.

"The queen gave them to me in exchange for corn." Marco answered.

Star's eyes sprung wide open at the revelation.


	9. Ponyshifter

Marco went to the backyard and saw Star had shapeshifted into a pony. "Hi Marco." she greeted. "How do I look?"

After some shocked silence, Marco simply asked, "Star, why did you shapeshift into a pony?"

"I heard that some kids would pay to ride one, so I figured that, since Pony Head won't want to do it, I could let them ride me instead!" the mewman answered. "Ain't I clever?"

"I'm not sure Star, what if they try to ride you repeatedly?" Marco pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous, Marco! That would simply mean more money!" Star stated enthusiastically. "What's the worst that could happen?"

A second later, Pony-Star was running away from the children-and Brittney Wong-as they pleaded to let her ride her. "Who would've thought this would happen?!" Star yelled.

Marco just rolled his eyes before getting on top of Star and riding into the sunset, with the kids-and Brittney-still chasing them.


	10. Toastershifter

Marco approached Star with a pair of bread loafs. "Star, the toaster's broken, can you help me with that?" he said.

Star shapeshifted into a toaster as she said, "No problem!"

With that done, Marco put Star on the kitchen, connected her plug, put the bread inside and waited for her to cook them. However, after some time had passed without the bread coming out, Marco checked the toaster and saw they were nowhere to be seen. "Star, did you eat the bread?!" he scolded.

"Hey, I got two mouths, what did you expect?" the princess said in her defense.


	11. Sleepshifting

Marco slept on his bed, at least until he heard Star shapeshifting nearby. The sound of the shifting woke him up, and he got out of his room to see Star-shapeshifted as Janna-writing on the wall "Janna was here" with a red crayon.

With that done, she shifted back to her normal form as she headed to the staircase...and immediately tripped over the stairs. Luckily, once Marco went down as well, he saw she wasn't hurt.

As she took some pen and paper, she morphed into Jackie Lynn-Thomas and wrote something down as Marco approached her. However, no matter how hard he tried, the girl didn't even flinch.

Once she finished writing her stuff down, she put it on the table and immediately grabbed Marco and went back to her room, where she put him on her bed and hugged him tightly as she turned back to her normal form.

 _"What just happened?"_ Marco thought, genuinly dumbfounded.


	12. Sleepshifting II: The Awakening

Marco woke up and saw he was in Star's bedroom...and the princess was nowhere to be seen. He got out of her room and saw she was inspecting the "Janna was here" thing she wrote on the wall last night.

"Hmm, looks like Janna's at it again." the princess deducted. "It's been a while since we've seen her, actually."

"But..you ma-" Marco said.

"Race you downstairs!" Star exclaimed.

The girl slid down the stairs...somehow...and loudly crashed somewhere, which made Marco run downstairs to see if she was okay. However, once he reached the end of the staircase, he saw Star was reading the note she wrote as "Jackie" last night. She seemed pretty excited about it.

"Oh my gosh Marco, you just got to read what Jackie wrote you!" she said in utter delight as Marco went to her and took the note. "Though I'm confused as to how she got it inside in the first place."

"Star, you wrote this. And you also did the writting on the wall." the guy revealed, catching Star's attention. "You shapeshifted into them and then did the things."

The princess derisively laughed at the revelation. "Don't be ridiculous, Marco! Surely there's another explanation!"

And with that, she strolled to the kitchen with a big wide smile as Marco glanced at the note and then back at the princess.

 _"Star...what's wrong with you?"_ he thought, genuinely worried.


	13. Shiftitis

Marco, wearing surgical gloves and a surgical mask and holding some chicken soup, entered Star's room and saw the girl was resting in her bed. Not only that, but she had twisted hearts all over her body, and she erratically switched between her normal form and the people she had shapeshifted into.

"Hi Star," the guy remarked as he walked to the girl's side. "How are you feeling."

A couple coughs later, she answered, "Fine, I got a splitting headache, but I think I'll be alright as long as I don't try to shapeshift. Please put the chicken soup to the side and leave, I don't want you to get hurt."

The guy did as told and brushed her hair as he said, "Remember, if you need anything, just call-"

The princess slapped his hand away. "Get out, Marco!" some more coughing later, the princess composed herself long enough to add with remorse, "Please, for your own sake, get out."

Not wanting to anger/worry Star any further, Marco quickly left the room and closed the door. He took off the surgical mask and gloves and shook his head, "I hope you get better, Star."


	14. Bullseyeshifter

Alfonzo got ready to shoot an arrow at a seemingly ordinary bullseye. Once he did, he jumped in surprise when he heard the bullseye yelp in pain.

The bullseye then glew blue as it revealed it's true form: Star Butterfly, who had the arrow right up her...well...

"Star? You were the bullseye all along?" Alfonzo questioned in confusion. "Actually, you're a shapeshifter?"

"Yeah, I shifted into a bullseye to help Marco with archery 'cause I thought he was going to take it." the girl wobbled like a penguin out of the field as she grabbed her butt in pain. "But I didn't expect anybody to use sharp arrows!"


	15. Arrowshifter

Marco, holding a bow and peculiar-looking arrow, aimed at Alfonzo and shot the arrow. It landed on the wall close to him, and he saw it was actually Star shapeshifted as an arrow.

She then blew a raspberry. "That's for hitting my backdoor, jerk."


	16. Questionshifter

Marco approached Star, who was watching TV. "Star, is there anything you can't shapeshift into?" he asked.

The princess scratched her chin and hummed as she shapeshifted into a pig, a pony, and a bullseye.

"S-Star?"

Then a pig, then a pair of wings, then a winged pig.

"I get it, you can shapeshift into anything."

But she continued to shift, first into a wand, then a cloud, then Marco himself.

"Stop shapeshifting!"

She stopped as Jackie Lynn-Thomas, and promptly gave Marco a kiss before fleeing the room.


	17. Lastshifter

Marco woke up and saw Star, shapeshifted to look like Jackie Lynn-Thomas, next to him. "Hi Marco." she said, badly imitating Jackie's voice. "Tell me, is this a good permanent form?"

"Permanent form?" Marco inquired, genuinely worried.

"I'm getting the feeling using my shapeshifter powers once a day gets boring real fast, so I'll stay on a permanent form to conserve energy." the princess explained. "So, what do you say?"

"Turn back to your normal form, Star, I prefer to see you like that." Star gladly obliged. "Besides, who knows what your mom will do to me once she finds out I convinced you to look like Jackie Lynn-Thomas?"

Star laughed, brushed Marco's hair and immediately left his room.


End file.
